


A View From a Bridge - Coldflash

by clandestineshipper



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, coldflash - Freeform, coulda been canon you dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestineshipper/pseuds/clandestineshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart is back (however temporarily) from time aboard the Waverider, He takes some time to clear his head and who should spot him but our Scarlet Speedster? late as usual but he takes time out to talk to his favourite nemesis. </p>
<p>(set after rogues air but before the singularity )<br/>(sucky summary is sucky)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A View From a Bridge - Coldflash

**Author's Note:**

> So I was browsing the OTP imagine tag on tumblr and found one from otp-imagines-cult that I wanted to try nearly 2000 words later here we are! 
> 
> "imagine your OPT sitting on a bridge spanning over a river and discussing life"
> 
> It's less discussing life and more of a back and forth but eh I love these two and this is how I would imagine them interacting, this is edited by myself and myself alone so if you see any mistakes i would happily take corrections.

Late.

Again. The irony of being the fastest man alive and always late wasn't lost on Barry, especially as Joe reminded him of it every single time he was late to a crime scene, or dinner, or Star labs or…. Never mind. In his defence he was always late before he became the Flash, it's just nowadays that he wasn't _as_ late and looked significantly more windswept; proof he had hurried, its just most people didn't know how much.

Barry was so focused on getting the forensics for the latest case ready for Singh, and not trying to tear his hair out at how slow the machines were processing everything (he swears they were never this slow before) he'd completely lost track of time, by the time he got downstairs and to Singh's office, the Captain was long gone and his office was locked up tight.

“Nice to know I'm the only one stupid enough to stay overtime. unpaid” Barry muttered to himself slipping the case file under the door. He was seriously going to have to push his speed to even attempt to be on time for the family meal he'd promised Joe and Iris, something they'd not been able to do much since Iris moving out.

On the upside if he accidentally ended up going back in time then he definitely wouldn't be late, if you ignored all the (probable) possible alterations to the time line. Speeding through Central City, dodging the cars and buildings as he went Barry missed the days of being able to blame traffic at least partially for his tardiness, he also cursed himself for not taking his suit to work with him this morning, there was no way he could go faster without it and not turn up at the house partially singed and smoke-y, plus he was wearing his favourite shoes and burnt shoes is not a pleasant smell.

Halfway across the bridge to the suburbs a familiar blue coat with fur trimmed hood caught his eye;

' _N_ _o it can't be'_ Barry slowed his pace, the closest he came to a double take, and confirmed his suspicions; Leonard Snart was back in Central City.

Leonard was sat on the pavement, feet dangling through the railings over the water below. He hadn't expected his transition back to 2016 to be so… difficult. He fully expected to be back and planning his next heist with Mick as soon as the Wave-rider touched down, but something was stopping him. He'd tried looking over blueprints, learning security guard patrol patterns but he just couldn’t focus. The last thing he wanted was to get sloppy and end up back in Iron heights, there was only so many times you could escape from a place before they got wise and stepped up their game, or at least changed a lock or two.

Instead he'd decided on a walk, hoping the cold night air would clear his head It was always when he did his best thinking. If there was one thing he was grateful for, looking out across the river, It was that his beloved city hadn’t changed. The view was just as he remembered it if not more beautiful from the absence. All the fighting he'd done, all the places and times he'd been too, and nothing looked any different, he fought for a future he'd never get to see. Now he was back (however temporarily) barely a month passed in 2016 from the day Rip Hunter recruited him and Mick, but to Snart it felt like a lifetime.

 

“Lost Snart? There's nothing worth robbing in a 5-mile radius”

Snart recognised the voice instantly, he slowly reached to his hip where he kept his cold gun, only to find a void where it should have been, he must have forgotten to put it in the holster before he left. Sloppy. Rolling his eyes he resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn't be getting out of this interaction by making red take an impromptu skating lesson.

“Scarlett” he Drawled not even bothering to turn to address the speedster. “Long time no see”.

“Awh Snarty careful I might actually think you missed me” Barry teased as he took a seat next to Snart, dangling his legs over the edge of the bridge as Len had done.

Leonard realised at this point that Barry wasn't clad in his signature tight red leather (he only called it that to annoy Cisco, it was the little things that made Snart happy), and instead was wearing jeans, a red jumper, converse and a grey hoodie, Snart couldn't help but feel the slight disappointment, he'd have gotten a kick out of seeing a picture of 'Captain Cold' and 'The Flash' hanging out on a bridge in the morning papers.

“Do you ever not wear red or is that just your thing?” Snart commented after giving Barry a quick once over. He would never admit it to the lanky hero, but what he said was true, he had missed him, Leonard dismissed the feeling as craving a bit of normalcy, well, normal for him.

“depends do you wear that parka in July? Besides I look damn good in red”.

Len scoffed at that remark, hoping it would be enough to hide that he didn't exactly disagree with that statement.

“ooh you did miss me” Barry exclaimed placing his hand dramatically over his heart and trying what Leonard assumed to be his seductive voice.

No wonder the kid was single, that Len only knew due his thorough investigative technique, know thy enemy and all that. Leonard gave him 'that' look, raised eyebrow and all, but couldn't help the smirk pulling at the side of his mouth.

“Don't flatter yourself kid, I just noticed that the pain in my backside had dulled somewhat. I was actually able to steal without a challenge, I got bored. Turns out even in the future people are just as gullible oh, and ignorant of someone's hand in their back pocket” Leonard finished smugly holding up Barry's wallet for him to see with a grin on his face, and flipping it open.

“Bartholomew huh? And I thought I had it bad”.

“hey! How did you – I was sat on that!” Barry proclaimed tripping over his words and trying to snatch back the wallet too flustered to realise he could have had it in a second flat if he'd have just used his speed, flustered also because It meant Snart's hands had been worryingly close to his ass and he hadn't even noticed. Leonard held the wallet out of Barry's reach as he continued to read the various information on his ID.

“nice picture kid, really captures the goody two shoes in you” Len said tilting his head at the picture, but something else on the ID caught his attention.

“Hmm that would make you – twenty six? Really Barry fake ID on a member of the CCPD tut tut whatever will they say? You should choose a more believable age”.

Barry finally came to his senses and used his speed to steal his wallet back from Snart before reclaiming his seat, he ignored Snart whilst he flipped through his wallet to make sure everything was still there, and that the inside compartment hadn't been tampered with (the last thing he needed was Snart finding _that_ like the guy needed any more ammunition for teasing Barry) then he tucked his wallet well inside his front jeans pocket and placed his hand on top just in case.

Len took great pleasure in the shade of pink he'd caused Barry to turn and wondered to himself what It would take to make that blush deepen a few shades.

“I _am_ twenty six Snart, I mean I know I look younger – trust me I'm sick of getting carded at bars – but seriously I'm a grown ass man, I can grow a beard and everything – and you're laughing great” Barry said rolling his eyes at Snart cracking up beside him, Barry realised he'd never heard him laugh before, not properly, Snart's laugh wasn't as deep as he was expecting and there was no malice behind it, it actually sounded, happy, Barry found himself paying special attention to the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed, When Len had finally stopped laughing he turned to Barry;

“Well now I have total faith in your beard growing skills, I may see you as a more worthy adversary, especially now I don't have to worry about your bedtime” Len said his amusement obvious in his voice.

“Great thanks” Barry huffed.

They sat there in silence for a while with just the sound of the traffic behind them and the water below, Hero and villain sat comfortably side by side as if they were old friends. Len couldn't help thinking that maybe they could be, maybe Barry and Len could get along, Len was only ever really doing something wrong when he was in his Captain Cold garb, not that being under dressed ever stopped Barry being a 'hero' but still. Len shook the thought from his head. he was getting far too comfortable around the kid, and he prided himself on always being on edge, ready for every eventuality.

“did you have somewhere to be or did you decide your evening was too boring without me in it?” Len broke the silence.

Barry looked at his watch and groaned standing up quickly,  
“Damn it! Joe is going to kill me, if Iris doesn't get there first I'm sooo late” Barry dusted himself off and turned to speed off but something stopped him there was one more thing he wanted to know while he had Snart here and he wasn't having the cold gun pointed at him.

“why did you kill Deathbolt? - Jake Simmons” Barry explained realising that not everyone was privy to all the names Cisco had given the meta's.  
“who?” Len turned looking up at Barry, it was then that he realised just how tall red was,

“you know the guy at the airport who shot laser beams out of his eyeballs, I thought we had a no killing agreement” Barry said crossing his arms in the process.

Len shrugged looking out over the water “he owed me money”

“The guy, the one you had no idea what his name was, he owed you money?” Barry said disbelievingly.

“Fine” Len sighed a twinge of annoyance in his voice “He was going to kill you and I suppose you aren't that insufferable to deserve that, besides I couldn't just let him kill you, who would I try out my latest puns on?” Barry laughed heartily at that.

“Awh. Careful Cold you're thawing” Barry said far too smugly and with a half-smirk not unlike Snart's.

“you did not just-” Before Len could berate the hero for the – frankly far too obvious – pun, he was gone in a streak of lightening. Len stood up and brushed himself down, filled with new ideas for bigger and better things to be stealing than the plans currently strewn around his safe house. If there was one thing he couldn't deny, the kid always made him want to up his game. If only to get back at him for the awful puns, there was only one person in Central licensed to use ones that bad and it certainly wasn't Scarlet, and if it meant that Len got to see the speedster again? Well that was just a happy coincidence.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo that was it! this was my first coldflash fic (read first fic ever) and I hope you liked it please leave Kudos if you felt it deserved it and I'd love if you left a comment thanks for reading!


End file.
